1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system for managing a computer terminal using a non-contact card and enables exact communication between the non-contact card and the computer terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional type computer system, as a means for preventing data or a file as a work object from being lost when a computer is disabled suddenly, a file automatic storage function included in the word processor software for example is known. The file automatic storage function periodically and automatically stores a file as a work object in a storage medium and enables return to a work state before a predetermined time has expired even if a computer is disabled.
If a user of a computer does not use the computer for a long time and the same video signal continues to be displayed on a computer display, a CRT display screen seizes. As a means for preventing the above situation, a screen saver and a power saving function are known.
The above screen saver is software for preventing a CRT display screen from locally seizing by detecting that a computer is not used for predetermined time, automatically generating a graphic image and displaying it on the display.
The above power saving function automatically changes the current state of a computer to a standby state or darkens the screen by detecting that no video signal has been supplied from the body of the computer to a computer display for a predetermined time.
However, the above file automatic storage function is executed independent of whether a user is actually sitting in front of a computer terminal or not and if a user is leaving his/her seat and another person uses a computer as the person likes, the result of the operation is stored.
The screen saver and the power saving function are devised to prevent a computer CRT display screen from seizing but, are not devised to prevent another person except a real user from operating a computer terminal and another person can readily utilize a computer terminal.
One proposed approach is enabled by setting a password that when a real user is absent, another person cannot utilize the computer terminal of the real user, however, the real user is required to input his/her password every time the real user returns to his/her seat again and it is troublesome.